Will Carlos survives?
by LoveCarlos
Summary: the guys of BTR have a few days off. They decide to camp but that goes wrong. Would they survive? CARLOS ANGST
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people, this is my first fanfiction story. I hope you like it!_  
><em>Oooh, I use the characters or big time rush, that makes it Easier. And dont look at the title, I've no insparation left for it :)<em>

_Summary ; the guys of BTR have a few days off. They decide to camp but that goes wrong. Would they survive?_

_Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, I want :3 but I don't!_

**James POV;**  
>"James, James ... wake up!" I heared a voice somewhere in the distance, but I don't want to wake up, so turned around. I heared a yell from someone else; I opened my eyes and saw that it is Carlos, who has my lucky comb. "Noooo! CARLOS GIVE MY LUCKY COMB BACK ..." "Only when you get out of your bed we NEED to go! We're late, Gustavo wants to tell us something" says Carlos, who's still have my comb. "Okay, okay, but give me time to do my hair" "nope!" and Carlos runs away with my comb. "CAARLOS" I would run to him BUT I'm still in my pajama. I quickly pull my clothes on. "CARLOS… OOOH YOU GONNA DIE!" I run out our apartment. I thought he was already to the limo. ''Were is Carlos?'' I ask while I catch my breath ''He said he had to say goodbye to the swirly slide or something...'' Kendall rolled his eyes. I run back to our apartment. And looked at the swirly slide, no sign of Carlos. ''CAARLOS?'' ''over here James'' the voice was coming out of the bedroom who I seared with Carlos. I walked to Carlos when a saw his helmet. ''Carlos give me my comb back'' ''nope'' Carlos smiling at me. He was jumping on his bed. I smiled back. ''then you must to say goodbye to… your helmet!'' I looked at Carlos face, he looked mad. ''not my helmet!'' he would jump as high as possible, probably to jump on me. But he didn't watch where he jumped. He jumped and came up with a hard slap on the ground without his helmet. ''CARLOS!'' I cried ''I-I-I'm so sorry buddy'' I look at Carlos body, witch don't move. run to him and shook gently his shoulders, ''Carlos buddy ... I-im so sorry, please stay with me!''<p>

**Logan's POV;**  
>I heared my mobile phone, it is James who call.<p>

''James where are you and Carlos? We must to go to Roque Records.''

''C-c-carlos, h-h-e's''

''James, what's wrong?''

I looked at Kendall, who looked delivers, he probably heard on my voice that something is wrong

''c-c-arlos….''

''James tell me what's wrong?''

'' H-h-e jumped very high on his bed, b-but he didn't watch where he jumped and he f-f-fell…''

''Ooh my… I'm coming James.''

I put my phone down.

''Come Kendall hurry! we must to go to James and Carlos, there's something wrong with Carlos.''Bovenkant formulier

We ran so quickly as possible to our apartment, ''where are you James?''  
>''Here...''<br>He was in his bedroom, when we arrived we saw Carlos on the ground, he didn't move ...  
>''W-w-hats happend?'' Kendall said, still breathless. He didn't know what's wrong, but I'll tell him later, first looked of Carlos was fine.<br>''L-Logan what should we do?'' that was James, he sitting next to Carlos.  
>I walked to Carlos, he was unconscious. There was a huge bump on his head,<br>He wasn't wearing his helmet

''get an ice pack'' I said to Kendall,

Carlos slowly opened his eyes,  
>''uuuch'' he groaned of pain<p>

'' Buddy, I'm so sorry!'' James has tears in his eyes

''L-logan la cabeza quemada como el infierno''

''its gonna be fine Carlos, now, what thit you say?''

'' M-my head h-hurts Logan...'' Carlos groaned again.

''its okay Carlos, it will be fine''

I saw Carlos hurts himself  
>Kendall came back ''here is the ice-pack''<br>I put the ice pack on his head Carlos.  
>''Logan I'm fine'' said Carlos,<br>He tried to get up,  
>but I pushed him back,<br>''it's good, I'm fine, ''  
>He tried to stand.<br>But he let himself sink back again.

I heard he was breathing heavy.  
>''and you say your fine, while you can't even stand up''<p>

''it's nothing important, just headache.''

''I he says he's alright, it will be fine Logan,'' said Kendall

Carlos tried again to get up, Kendall en James helps him rise

''can you walk?''  
>Carlos nodded<br>he tried to walk, but then almost fell.  
>Kendall caught him.<br>''Catch ya''Kendall says,  
>Carlos tried to laugh, but it was like shit,<br>Carlos walks, he was supported by Kendall and James, BUT he walks,  
>''are you sure it goes well?'' I don't trust it<br>''YES I'm fine!'' Carlos says, ''just a little headache.''  
>''Where is my helmet!''<br>''I have him'' said James,  
>''Where's my comb?''<br>''Here,'' Carlos gives the comb end James and gives the helmet to Carlos,  
>Carlos set him on his head and tapped on the helmet,<br>then his face twisted in pain. Probably by the bump.

**at Roque Records;**  
>"You're late again.." Kelly says.<p>

They a look at Carlos who's no longer support by James and Kendall.

They says nothing, we know Carlos hate it when people ask if he is okay, so we don't tell it to Kelly.  
>''DOGS, now your album came out, we really should continue with our second album. "Gustavo says. <em>Noo, <em>I thought.I looked at my friends, I now for 100% sure they think the same about it. "But ..." Gustavo continues. "For some reason, Griffin gives gives you a few days off.''

''Because you never had ... or something.'' ''YES'' we all cried. "BUT, I want you guys Monday at 8 hours back to my office to continuing our second album '' I nodded, just glad that we finally have free, and i hear my friends mumble ''okay''.

At home in apartment 2J we are all doing guitar hero, James sings, I played with Kendall guitar and Carlos drums. What's not a very good idea, because the drums with Carlos never survive, but that does not matter now, we are free! After one hour to have played suddenly Kendall said, ''shall we go camping'' ''Yeah'' I hear Carlos yelling.  
>"Why do you want to camp?" <em>I tried not to let my voice sound like I was scared. I'm not really afraid to camp, but everything goes wrong. I don't want any one got hurt. <em>"Oooh Logie is a little scared?" Carlos said in an annoying way. and they had noticed so yes, fine. "No.. uuh, just.. yes, well I'm afraid something happens to us.'' I look at James and he says "nothing happens Logan.. really! ''Okay, but promise me that you guys be carefull." "Yes, Mr. Mitchell ''I heard Carlos saying behind me.

**Kendall's POV ;**

The next day we stood early up to go. Carlos was very excited so I hope he sleeping the whole way to the camping. I must to drive first, the travel going to take 10 hours. After half an hour to be irritated by Carlos, who eventually fell asleep. And after those 3 hours of driving I was tired. ''I'll drive? You look tired.'' I did not know who said that, I looked beside me and saw that Logan was asleep, I know Carlos was sleeping, 'cause if he was awake, he would talking my ears of my head, so James asked. I was happy James asked and say ; ''Yes, thank you'' I stopped the car and James and I changed. After that I fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw that Logan was driving, Carlos and James were sleeping. ''How long driving we know?'' ''I-I- don't know'' Logan stutterd always as something is wrong ''Logan you're okay?'' ''Yes I'm fine, but were lost the way, and it's getting dark already'' I looked at the sky, Logan is right, it's getting dark. ''Let me drive'' I said ''N-n-o it's Okay '' ''No Logan, you're upset, go to sleep, I'm looking for a place we can stay''

''o-okay'' ''Logan it will be OK '' after we change of place, I started looking for a forest or something. after 2 hours searching, I find a forest. I looked at James who was already awake. '' I'll wake Carlos'' ''Carlos, Carlos, I've corndogs for you…'' ''YUMMIE corndogs!'' yelled Carlos. He looked at me and saw I was smiling. ''you don't have corndogs, don't you?'' I looked at carlos who looked a little dissapointed, ''sorry no I don't. but you're awake know!'' I looked at logan.''may you want to wake up logan? Carlos smiled an nodded.

**Carlos POV ;**  
>''Logan... Logan… Wake up, we are at the forrest''<br>He didn't wake up, and that annoyed me.  
>''LOGAAAAN'' i shouted<br>''WHAT? Geez Carlos you scared me''  
>''own fault you didn't wake up'' i said<br>''we'll go and find a place in the forest''

''a-are we sleeping there?'' Logan's voice quivered a little.  
>''Logan it will be OK'' James tried to reassure Logan.<p>

Logan nodded.

After we had put the tents, we went to eat.  
>I was really, really hungry and we eating marshmallows!<br>I looked at Logan; he looked not good, and not very hungry.  
>''Logan you're okay?'' '' ya, I'm fine'' ''you still eat that or-'' ''CARLOS'' James Kendall and yelled at me. ''sorry, I was just hungry.''<br>''Logan you're really okay?'' Kendall doesn't trust Logan ''ya, I'm really fine, only that we lost…''

''it's gonna be alright'' says James

James sat next to Logan, and went closer to him, Logan put his head against the chest of James, while James put an arm around Logan. ''it is good, Logie, its all gonna be alright'' James whispered. Logan nodded.

''Let's get some sleep'' James saide all nodded.

Logan turned around and fell on me  
>''wooh! Logan,you scared me dude!''<br>Logan appears still to sleep,  
>I look at my watch, 6 o'clock...<br>I climb out of us, far too tiny tent,  
>and see that I am the first who was awake.<br>I look around for something to drink.  
>The only thing I see was energy drink.<br>sorry guys!  
>and grabbed a can with energy.<br>''hmm, what shall I do''  
>if there is a lake here, I can fish!<br>I make an own fishing rod grab some bait and searching for a lake.  
>2 hours later I returned, and I have 4 fish.<br>So plenty of food, I hope they all like fish.  
>I decided to make the fish ready for eat.<br>When the fish already cleaned I thought it was time to wake the other guys.  
>it's 8:30 and .. Well nothing and I'm just busy and wants to wake up the guys.<br>''Loogan, psst Logan Logan wake up'' he muttering something and turn around.  
>''loogan, Kendall fells! I think he broke his leg.''<br>''WHAAAT? ''  
>''joke''<br>''not funny Carlos''  
>''I have fish, so if you like ... ''<br>''what time is it? ''  
>''8:30 AM''<br>''ok I'm coming''  
>''okay I'm going to wake James and Kendall''<br>''James, James? I have your comb''  
>''CARLOS GIVE MY COMB BACK OR YOU DIE!''<br>''joke'' I smiled, funny that James react like that.  
>''huh, who will die?''<br>''Kendall you're also awake, I didn't know how I going to wake up you.''  
>''I caught fish''<p>

**Kendall's POV ;**

''the fish is delicious!''  
>''thank you Kendall''<br>''but what shall we do today?''  
>''uhmm stay here and turn brown'' James said.<p>

I rolled my eyes, stupid idea.  
>''no James... that's boring'' Carlos says and I nodded<br>''we can go swim''  
>''where do you want to swim?''<br>''where I have fishing''  
>'' ya! that's a good idea!''<br>''Okay YEAH! '' Carlos was happy and also a little busy.  
>''we're almost there ... I think'' I heard that Carlos doubted<p>

'' are we lost Carlos?'' I looked at Logan, I think he's a little bit afraid

''No, look there it is!''  
>''Woohoo come!'' Carlos runs to the water and jumps in.<br>James follows him.  
>Logan looks at me<br>''Kendall and Logan come!'' yelled Carlos.  
>I look at Logan and I'm running into the water.<br>''Kendall Kendall kendaaall?''  
>''Yeah Carlos? What are you terribly busy again today!''<br>''yes I know I've drink energy 'cause there was nothing else to drink''  
>''and I did not want to wake you''<br>''but Kendall?''  
>''YES!''<br>''Shall we do who can stay underwater the longest?''  
>''okay good''<br>I go underwater, ooh I'm so bad at these games,  
>if I come up a half minute later I hear Carlos;<br>''LOGAAN,LIFT IT OFF,LIFT IT OFF,LIFFT IT OFF!''  
>''what is going on?''<br>''a crab bit in his toe'' James says.  
>I chuckle, but then I suddenly felt a blow<br>''Waaaaaa! Crab!''  
>Logan rolled his eyes<br>''remove it Logan!''  
>Carlos grins.<br>''it's not funny Carlos''  
>''it hurts!''<br>Carlos sees that I mean it and stop laughing,  
>his toe bleeding not so hard<p>

But when logan took crab off my toe, it begins to bleed heavy  
>''uhmm me we should go back to the camp''<br>''your toe blood really hard''  
>''OK, I get up''<br>''wait! not with your foot on the ground before I've attached it, the wound can become infected! ''  
>''okay.''<p>

I stay up, my toe burnt as hell

**Carlos pov**

When we came to the camp  
>Logan began to connect Kendall's toe.<p>

it looked funny,  
>Logan had a whole explanation<br>but suddenly it became dark,

I didn't listening anymore, I just looked at the sky.  
>there were dark clouds, it seemed to go storming.<br>James looked at where I looked, he saw it, ''it'll be fine buddy.''

He put a hand on my shoulder and came closer to me.

James ,Logan and Kendall knew that I'm afraid of lightning and thunder.

**-FLASHBACK**  
>The 4 years old Carlos went to his mom<br>Mommy - you heard thunder followed by a large lightning flash-  
>Mommy I'm thirsty<br>''then go get some water'' snapped his mother,  
>''but it's scary in the living room, it thunders.''<p>

''SO WHAT? I WANT TO SLEEP''  
>''but mom –''<br>Carlos could not finish what he want to say,

because his mother kicked him in his stomach.  
>for a few seconds he could not breathe and began to cry.<br>''NOT TELL THIS TO YOUR FATHER ... otherwise I'll kill you.''  
>Carlos was still a little thirsty<br>and he ran down for some juice.

Then his father came home, wet from the rain.  
>again a thunder followed by lightning,<br>by that lightning mister Garcia saw that something was wrong with his little boy.  
>he asked what was going on, Carlos told his father everything.<br>**-Flashback ends**

**James pvo**

Logan and Kendall stopped with talking.

The look at the sky, and then at Carlos.

Then came the first, a hard thunder and a flash light.  
>Carlos began to shake.<br>''it is good buddy, no one will hurt you.''  
>I look at Carlos and he had his hands over his head and his head between his knees.<br>''it will be OK Carlos,'' I rubbed his back.  
>again a thunderclap.<br>He jumped up and ran into the tent.  
>''CARLOS!''<br>I looked at Logan and Kendall.  
>''I'll go.''<br>they nodded.  
>I walked into the tent and saw a small Carlos shivering in a corner of his tent,<br>He had his helmet on.  
>''DON'T HURT ME!''<br>''no one will hurt you Carlos, it'll be fine. ''  
>I tried something closer to him.<br>''DON'T KILL ME!''  
>Carlos began to cry,<br>This was much worse than other times,  
>maybe because he is not in a safety place.<br>''Carlos – ''  
>''PLEASE DONT HURT ME DONT HURT ME.''<br>''no one would ever hurt you''  
>'' PLEASE DONT KILL ME.''<br>I said it before I knew  
>''CARLOS STOP IT!''<br>Carlos looked at me,  
>It was like a little child of four that was very scared.<br>also a bit surprised that I yelled at him  
>''C-carlos, I'm so sorry buddy''<br>Another clap of thunder,  
>Carlos got up and ran away, I tried to catch him but I missed,<br>''Logan, Kendall he runs away!''  
>I wanted to run after him but Kendall stopped me,<br>''he'll be fine, he probably comes back as the thunder and lightning stopped''  
>I looked at Logan. I was hoping that Kendall was right.<p>

_So I hope you like it! Please review. I hope i've write the next chapter saterday! & sorry for my terrible English, I coming from holland ;)_

_xoxo Carloslove_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. This is the end chapter, 'cause I go on holiday and I MUST to finish it 'cause otherwise you must to wait for a week. This chapter is mostly written of Carlos pov. 'cause I like that pov i hope you like it en please review!

**Carlos PVO**  
>all I could do is run.<br>I fell, it was someone who grabbed me.  
>''DON'T HURT ME.''<br>again a clap of thunder.  
>I waited of the flash so I can see why I stumbled<br>it's just a stupid stump.  
>I was sitting against a tree,<br>waiting until the storm was over.  
>another thunder followed by a flash.<br>This didn't feel safe, it was like anyone could kill me.  
>''James ... Kendall ... Logan?''<br>''help me ... '' I whispered  
>they don't hear me.<br>I had to return to the camp,  
>I started to walk again, a flash and a thunderclap.<br>I cringed. Waiting until I was sure it stopped,  
>I had wait a few minutes and I hear no more thunders.<br>So I start running again.  
>which side was back to the camp?<br>Suddenly I felt a terrible pain in my foot,  
>I couldn't see anything.<br>it feels like a.. a trap, an animal trap.  
>I also felt blood<br>This is not good.  
>''KENDALL, LOGAN JAAMESS?''<p>

**James pov**

''How late is it?''

9 pm Logan said, and he looked at me with, this-is-not-good look

''Shit Carlos run away about 3 hours ago''

'' I go to find him'' I said

''No, what if you get lost'' Kendall looked at me

'' i don't and it is my fault he run away''

I step into the woods, it's already dark, so not really smart to look for him, but I do it, what if he is wounded or lost it. Carlos is strong , but the thunders make him freaking out. ''CARLOS, CARLOS? you hear me? come back to camp, we miss you, Carlos?'' After 2 hours searching I give up, I was tired. tomorrow morning when its light, we continue. I walk back to camp, I see Logan and Kendall sitting on the ground. ''you did not find him?'' ''No, sorry I've searched everywhere, but this forest is huge, and i can't see anything, 'cause it's night'' ''I'll go to bed, I'm tired.'' I look at Logan ''I can't sleep'' he says ''you have to, tomorrow we are trying to find Carlos, so it will be a long day, we should try to get up early, because at 10 PM it's dark'' Kendall and Logan nodded.  
>but sleeping without knowing where Carlos is, is just hard.<p>

I put my eyes open and start to yawn. I'm glad I slept.  
>I want to get off the tent and realize that it is very light 'to light for this morning… ''SHIT CARLOS.'' I looked at my phone<p>

1;20 PM ''shit shit shit''  
>''KENDALL wake up''<br>''we must find Carlos''  
>Kendall turns around and looked at me.<br>he nodded.

I walked to Logan's tent. ''Logan buddy wake up, we go find Carlos!''

Logan's eyes fluttered open '' we will find him James''

**Carlos pov**

something pulls on my foot, it hurts, I try to open my eyes, it's light, clever I've slept. ''GEES, who are you man''  
>''you you ... annoying child, get away!''<br>''that ... I can't I-I'm stuck''  
>Carlos watch the angry man right in his eyes.<br>'' you children are all the same!''  
>The man took a knife,,<br>''no, no do not, please, don't hurt me,''  
>I close my eyes,<br>and suddenly felt a terrible pain in my stomach,  
>I look at my stomach, he's bleeding.<br>I look at the man and the knife, he, he stabbed me.  
>''WELL GO AWAY''<br>''I want, but I can't! my foot is stuck and my stomach...'' I got to catch my breath, I am panicking.  
>''Please, let me a life!''<br>the man kicks me in my stomach were he stabbed me.

''aaahw' I cried of pain  
>I look at the man, he has something else in his hand,<br>it's a gun ..  
>''CARLOS?'''<br>somewhere in the distance I hear someone call my name  
>''CARLOS?''<br>it's Logan!  
>I put all my strength together to yelled to Logan,<br>but the man saw that,  
>and shoot with is gun in my chest,<br>I groaned, blood came out of my chest.

It burned as hell.  
>I must to find Logan, and tell him he must to go away.<br>''l-l-ogan, go away''  
>but it's too late, another gun shot.<br>Logan grab to his leg.  
>The man runs away.<br>Logan looked at me.  
>I try to relax.<br>but the sting in my stomach and shot in my chest… it hurts just too much.  
>I start breathing heavy and short, I can't breathe normal.<p>

Logan stumbles with to me.

**logans pov**

I try to walk to Carlos.  
>every step I hurts.<br>it seems if my leg is on fire.  
>I sit down by Carlos,<br>He opens his eyes a little bit, and breathing very heavy.  
>''it is good buddy''<br>he look at my leg.  
>''l-l-ogan your leg''<br>''I know Carlos''  
>''I'll take you to the tent,<br>there is my first aid kit and then I can help you.''  
>Carlos tries to stand but he can't, then he falls back.<br>I look at his face, and see he has much pain.  
>I help him up, I look at Carlos with a worried look as he groans off pain,<br>it is not good, he should go quickly to the hospital.  
>Fortunately, our tents not far away.<br>about one hundred meters to have walked we arrive.  
>I look at Carlos, who has just wasted his last strength to walk.<br>I let him lie down and take my first aid kit.  
>my leg starts to hurt more.<br>I hope I soon find James and Kendall.  
>I look at my cellphone.<br>I STILL have no range.  
>I walked to Carlos,<br>''it is good buddy''  
>He has a wound in his stomach, a gunshot wound to his chest,<br>and probably a broken foot. I started cleaning the wound first.  
>Carlos face pulls away even whiter than it already is.<br>''C-carlos sorry, but I need to clean it''  
>He nods,<br>I see James and Kendall.

Carlos turns his head toward them,  
>''do you find Car-'' James stops when he sees Carlos,<br>Kendall sees my leg. '' Jeez Logan..''  
>''a scary guy shot me''<br>''but Carlos is more important he's not doing well, he has lost much blood''  
>James sit next to me.<br>''I'm sorry buddy''  
>''This is all my fault if I didn't so stupid to you,<br>You didn't run away''  
>''I-it's not your f-fault'' Carlos said,<br>''carols not talk if it hurts''  
>He nods and starts to cough,<br>very weak, because it probably hurt.  
>he stops coughing and I see his face full off pain.<br>He groaned softly and hear his breathing get weaker.  
>James looks at me. he has tears in his eyes.<br>''Go get the car, we need quickly to the hospital before it's too late''  
>James Kendall and sprinting away,<br>I see that Carlos has his eyes closed,  
>''c-c-arlos?''<br>He slowly open his eyes.  
>''try not to fall away, try to stay awake, stay with us.''<br>''L-logan, your l-leg''  
>I look at my leg,<br>and then I watch Carlos.  
>''how can I think about my leg? You need me!''<br>''it's good, I've just a little bit pain''

''what Carlos! how can you say that!"

''j-just do that stuff to make your leg better''  
>I nodded.<br>after that, like Carlos said ''do stuff to make my leg better'' i talk to him so he doesn't fall asleep, then came Kendall and James back.  
>Kendall and James picked Carlos up.<br>Carlos groaned in pain again.  
>''I'm so sorry buddy'' James said.<br>I limped to the car.  
>and sat down in the backseat next to Carlos.<p>

I look at Carlos, he closes his eyes.  
>and groaned of pain.<br>''Carlos stay with me!''  
>He nodded.<br>every bump in the road way,my leg started to hurt more,  
>but I ignore the pain because every time Carlos cries out,<br>He has so much pain, and I can't do anything for him.  
>I poke away, my leg hurts and I'm just to tired.<br>''l-logan''

I put my eyes open, it is Carlos,  
>''Y-you must to stay with me'' a little smile, but it looks like shit.<br>tears jump in my eyes,  
>James look at him,<br>''Carlos sorry it's my fault,  
>and it's also my fault Logan got hurt''<br>''J-James, it's not your fault''  
>Carlos hits a cry of pain.<br>and falls away. 

**Kendall, pov**

''Carlos Nooo'' I hear James and Logan.  
>''guys, what's wrong?''<br>''Carlos ... he fell asleep, or he is unconscious, I don't know, but it's not good in any case,''  
>''how long we have until we get to the hospital?''<br>''umh, I think 10 minutes ''  
>''but I make it 5''<br>Logan nods,  
>I see that Logan also falls asleep.<br>''we are there James, you wake Logan up, I get Carlos.''  
>I try to wake him.<br>''Carlos, buddy, we're at the hospital.''  
>Carlos open his eyes and groans.<p>

I sigh, I was happy that he woke up.  
>but I feel sorry for him, he must have so much pain.<br>I lift Carlos out of the car.  
>I feel that Carlos difficult breathing,<br>''hold on buddy''  
>Carlos nodded weakly.<br>I walk into the Hospital,  
>''someone Help!''<br>one of the doctors running at me then with a stretcher.  
>I gently lay Carlos down on the stretcher,<br>''can I go with him?''  
>''No, you can go to the waiting room.'' One of the doctor said<br>another doctor asks ''what's the name of your friend?''  
>''Carlos Garcia''<br>They both nodded.  
>it is good, go to the waiting room.<br>I see James.  
>''We must to call my mother, Kelly and Gustavo.''<br>James nodded,  
>I'll call my mom, you call Kelly &amp; Gustavo.<br>He nodded again.  
>when suddenly a shot in mind.<br>Mr. and Mrs. Garcia.  
>I thought me again that both already dead.<br>When Carlos was 10 years old.  
>''Mom?''<br>''hey Kendall how are you?''  
>''not so good, we are in the hospital''<br>''WHAT?''  
>''Who is hurt?''<br>''Logan was shot in the leg,  
>I think it will be fine with him,<br>but Carlos ...''  
>''he is doing very bad.''<br>''I'll be there about 20 minutes with Katie''  
>I went back to James,<br>''My mom and Katie are coming''  
>He nodded, ''Gustavo and Kelly to.''<br>half hours later, Mom and Katie first steps inside.  
>''What happened. ''<br>I look at James,  
>''I do not know really ...<br>The only thing I know is that Logan by some mad man was shot in the leg.''

Carlos was in a too bad way to ask him.''  
>After a quarter are also Gustavo and Kelly in the hospital,<br>those same questions again and I answered the same,  
>after about one hour of waiting, there finally came a doctor<br>''family of Logan Mitchell?''  
>''Yes'' I said, I looked at mom who looked at me angry, but she said nothing,<br>''he is doing well, you should look.''  
>''do you know something of Carlos Garcia'' asks James<br>The doctor looks at his paper,  
>''No, sorry ''<br>were all disappointed.  
>we run to Logan's room,<br>He lay in bed with a bandage on his leg  
>''hi Logan''<p>

''are you OK?'' I ask

'' yes, I'm fine my leg hurts, but it's okay''  
>''how's Carlos?''<br>''We don't know''  
>the doctor says he had no information about him,<br>Logan will stand up, I see on his face it hurts.

'' are you sure your OK?'' James ask this time.  
>''Yes, the doctor's say I can I go to home… uhm I mean the waiting room''<br>Logan grabs his crutches  
>James and I give him a hug,<br>''We are glad that you're okay!''  
>''mmh,'' Logan says,<br>''I'm more worried about Carlos,''  
>and they walk to the waiting room.<br>it is 11 hours at night and we still have no news of Carlos.  
>James is looking outside, Logan is sleeping.<br>My mom and Katie are back to the apartment and Gustavo and Kelly are gone. ''James'' I say, he looks at me, I see that he has been crying,  
>''it's all my fault, if i not yelled at him, this would not happened.''<br>I walk to James and sit next to him/  
>''James it's not your fault, and he will be all right. ''<br>''come let us try to sleep''  
>James nodded<br>After one hour, I see James in suspend mode,  
>Then I fall asleep.<br>''Kendall, Kendall wake up man! ''  
>I open my eyes, in front of me stand Logan and James.<br>''They finished the operation''  
>We may look at him. He is now in coma.<br>I nodded sleepily.  
>We walk to room 126, not too fast,<br>because Logan is on crutches.  
>we walk into the room,<br>and see a small Carlos, with all devices that made beeping noise.  
>We walk to his bed,<br>is blanket is only about his legs  
>you see the wound in his stomach and the shot wound in his chest<br>with tears in their eyes they look at their unconsciously friend,  
>not knowing if it ever gonna be alright with him.<p>

**James pov ;**

A nurse came in ;

''You can call me if anything is wrong OK?''

''Ya, okay'' is said

The nurse nodded and walked away.

It was quiet. I looked at Kendall, who looked with tears in his eyes to the miserable Carlos.

It looks so not real. All over his body were bumps and scratches.

It look like every moment Carlos can awake. And that he just sleeping right know.

But he didn't he's hurt and really badly, 'cause I yelled at him.

I released I was crying.

Logan looked at me.

''James is everything OK?''

'' Y-yeah I just need to go to the bathroom''

Logan looked at me with his I-don't-believe-you look, but nodded.

I just walked through the hospital, i didn't know were the bathroom was.

And I didn't must to the bathroom. I looked, room 150 .

I walked back, it just relax me a little bit to be alone.

Not seeing that boy who is hurt by me.

I walked back into room 126.

Seeing that Kendall and Logan are sleeping.

I going to sit in a chair, and looked outside,

It's just all my fault.

Logan got shot, and we don't know if Carlos survive it!

But after a few minutes I also fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw that Kendall still sleeping.

And Logan looked at his leg with a face twisted of pain,

''Logan, you're OK?''

A walk to him and sat in the chair beside him.

'' ya, I'm fine, my leg hurt just a little''

I looked at his leg

''L-Logan, it red, y-your leg is bleeding''

'' it was bleeding'' Logan said

'' you're sure you are OK?"'

I put my hand on his shoulder

''I said I'm fine James, believe me it's gonna be OK, everything g-gonna be okay'' I saw het started to cry.

''you're right Logie everything is gonna be alright, I'm so sorry this is happened''

'' it's still not your fault ''

I just looked away.

It is my fault, he know that probably to.

Than Kendall wakes up.

''Morning'' is said

''Morning'' he mumbled

We all looked at Carlos,

Just the same as yesterday.

''how late is it'' Kendall asked

I looked at my watch

'' it's 10:45 AM''

''wooh, I slept very long''

''so do I'' I said

Kendall looked at Logan.

''Logan your leg''

'' I know, but its okay, it already stopped with bleeding'' Logan looked at his leg.

''you're sure?''

'' yes I'm'' Logan said

I know for sure his leg hurts, his face is an open book to me.

I walked to Carlos, he just still lying there, I would het just wake up now.

But he didn't.

''Logan does he hear us?''

Logan looked at Carlos.

''uuh''

'' I don't know, I've heard stories of people who told they could hear when they were in coma. So you can try it''

Kendall looked at me '' you can try it, who cares?''

'' h-hi Carlos''

**Carlos pov**

_I heard people talk, well talk is not the good word, more mumble. I couldn't understand what they said, and I also couldn't hear who they are._

_But one voice came closer to me._

''Logan does he hear us?''

_Logan is here! And the voice look like James._

''uuh''

'' I don't know, I've heard stories of people who told they could hear when they were in coma. So you can try it''

_Try it, I can hear you!_

'' you can try it, who cares?''

_that sounds like Kendall._

'' h-hi Carlos''

_That was James. It's not funny to hear your best friends but you can't say anything, you can't even see them or just let him know you hear them._

'' I-im so sorry buddy, just to so you hear lying with all those bumps and stretched, it's all my fault''

_James why do you say that! It isn't your fault!_

''James it isn't your fault, and I know for sure if Carlos could say anything right know he would probably say that''

_That sounds like Logan, Logan your right dude!_

''and after that he says probably that he's hungry and that he want a corndog''

_Kendall's voice, uhm okay they know me good… I've indeed a little hungry, and I always want a corndog. But know I want to open my eyes and say to James that's not him fault. And I want to see Logan, if he's alright._

The last thing I remember is his face, twisted of pain.

'' Carlos, we miss you, you must to wake up, Gustavo, Kelly, my mom and Katie all waited. Only 2 people may looked at you, but for us the make it 3… they miss you all and we just need you..''

Probably again Kendall, he always has speeches, but I liked this one.

The next thing I heard was a groaned of pain, and something that sounds like crutches. ''Logan dude! You're okay?" _uhm I think that's James voice._ ''ya''_ it sounds like Logan sit next to me._

_I feel something grabbed my hand. I think its Logan his hand._

''buddy, you need to wake up, we miss you and we don't want to lose you!''_ I heard that's Logan he's crying. Logan I try, I try so much to open my eyes! But I can't buddy! _''hey how is it with him?'' another voice. ''he don't wake up'' Logan whispered. _I WANT BUT I CANT. I hear a sound of feet who come closer to me. ''_there only 2 people allowed and we are here with 7'' Kendall says. '' I don't care!'' _okay that's Gustavo, I know for sure. So then is the first voice probably from Kelly. _''H-he looks so miserable, and not Carlos'' _Okay thanks, I'm glad to hear that? But that was again another voice, a girly, I think its Katie. If I wake up, I gonna tell her that was not very nice! ''_you're right honey, but it gonna be alright'' _sounds like mama Knight. But i know now that i look terrible! Now you can stop telling that! _''how you know it's gonna be alright?'' _Katie, I can hear you so it's gonna be alright! ''_Carlos is strong he will survive'' _YA Kelly that's what I mean! '_'why are you here?'' _what? Another voice? Okay to much voices! _'' 7 people is to busy for Carlos, only 3 people can stay'' _okay, that's the nurse i think? She has right, its to busy, but i don't want that anyone leaves! __''_I'll go with Katie'' _mamma Knight? Ya that's mamma Knight ''_But I'll stay with Carlos!'' _yeah right Katie, first you say I look miserable, and then you say you wanna stay... i don't get you. _''We will go with you'' _That's Kelly, with ''we'' she means Gustavo and her I guess. ''_WE STAY HERE'' _haha Kendall. I heard mumble and Kendall Logan and James says ''Bye'' to i guess Gustavo,Kelly,Katie and momma Knight._

I hear again some crutches. And after that a heavy breath.

''he Logan are you sure you are okay?''

_Kendall, you're voice worried me, Logan looks not good right?_

''M-my leg, it hurt''

_What? I don't want you're hurt!_

_Okay eyes, I don't know if you like it, but I open you now! I must to see if Logan is alright! _I try to open my eyes. YES i did it! I look around. They don't see it. James look to the window, its already dark. Kendall look to the ground. And Logan look at his leg. With a face twisted of pain. ''G-Guys'' okay really, my voice sounds like shit. ''CARLOS YOUR AWAKE'' Kendall pulls me into a hug. ''ouch'' I groaned of pain. ''Sorry buddy, i don't want to hurt you! You're okay, I'm just so happy your awake!'' Kendall I noticed that your happy buddy, but dude you hurt me! ''I'm so sorry buddy, this is all my fault!'' i want to tell James it's not his fault, but then came Kendall again ''were does it hurts?" pff, i do wake up 'cause i wanna know if Logan is okay. I'm just awake! Let me first wake up guys! I saw Logan looked at me ''Just relax, let Carlos first wake up, if he has can peak, he speaks, but i think he's very tired and has a lot of pain.'' _Thanks Logie _. ''L-L-logan'' I say just a name, and I must now already catch my breath! ''just take your time Carlos you're just awake'' i nodded weakly ''Y-Y-your L-Leg'' ''it's okay Carlos'' ''No, it isn't y-you say i-it hurts'' ''you hear us?'' Kendall says.

I nodded. ''C-carlos I'm fine, just go sleep and get better'' I nodded and fell away in a deep sleep. I wake up by an terrible pain in my stomach and chest. ''ouch'' I groaned. ''you're okay Carlos?'' i can't see anything 'cause it's night but I hear its Logan. ''M-my s-stomach and c-chest hurt s-so m-much L-Logan'' Carlos was crying weakly. ''please stop these terrible pain.'' I heard something, I think Logan, walks to me. Ya, its Logan I hear his crutches ''Carlos'' he was close to me, I can see his face, he looked delivers ''should i get a nurse?'' ''N-no if they f-f-find out that I've t-too much pain, t-t-they keep me in an a-artificial coma. I've heard them s-s-say. ''But Carlos, if you have so much pain'' ''I-I don't want i-it L-logie'' ''But i don't want you have pain Carlos!'' tears rolled across his cheeks. I notice I started breath heavy, the pain was almost to much. The word why I still hold on is ''almost''. I dont want to lose my best friends, i don't want to lose my life. I DONT WANNA DIE! ''Carlos!'' Logan said ''I-I don't w-wanna d-die Logie'' ''You dont die Carlos, you're panicking, now just breath in and out'' I did what logan said, his hand rubbed gently across my back, so I'll calm down. After a minute of panicking, I started to relax. ''It's gonna be alright Carlos'' whispered Logan. ''You don't die, I promise. I'll be next to you if something wrong okay?'' I nodded. ''Okay, get some sleep'' I nodded again, I was too weak to talk. I looked at Logan who sat in a chair next to me. He nodded to me. And after that if fell asleep.

''how do you mean they want to put him in an artificial coma'' ''James they only put him in an artificial coma if he's to hurt to stay awake. tonight he has so much pain. But he will stay awake'' ''I don't want he goes in coma!'' ''But if he's hurt Kendall'' ''I DON'T CARE LOGAN'' ''g-g-uys'' _yeah, my voice sounds again like shit. ''_Carlos you're awake'' they cried all three ''how you feel?'' ''Better, b-but it still hurt s-so much L-Logie'' ''C-carlos, I don't want you go again in coma'' Kendall whispered ''Me too'' James said. A nurse came in to my room. ''Hello, I see you're awake again, how you're doing'' ''Great'' I try to say so not too much, 'cause then she probably hear on my voice I've a lot of pain. ''Good, if the wounds not inflamed are, you may go home'' ''Sounds great, thank you'' I tried again to sounds not weak. '' I let you three alone again. James nodded. ''Thank you'' say Kendall. Logan says nothing. When the nurse was gone Logan start to talk; ''is she grazy! Of course I want you back, and I want you no longer here, but you are way too weak to go out of the hospital, that can be good!'' Logan was a little panicking ''Logan it will be fine'' James said. Logan looked at me and I nodded. ''i-its good'' ''then pack your stuff and go home!''

Back in the palmwoods its already 7;00 in the evening. I'm tired of the ride back to the palmwoods. I've got a wheelchair, because of the shot wound and my wound in my stomach, I can't put strength on my arms. What's needed for crutches.

'' I-I go to b-ed. '' Kendall nodded and brings me to my bed. ''Thank you Kendall, I-I can handle it now'' I jump on one leg, to my bed. Logan was right, because of the dumb animals clamp I had broken my ankle. ''you're sure?'' I nodded ''its good k-kendall'' ''okay, well good night'' Kendall says ''Good night'' I said. After that Logan came in '' I sleep with you tonight, cause if something goes wrong I can help you'' ''O-okay, t-thank you L-logan'' after that I fell asleep ''Carlos, Carlos are you alright?'' ''uuch'' I couldn't say anything, I can't breath, I started to panicking ''you freaking out just saying the pain must stop'' Logan walked on his crutched over my bed. ''I-I-I c-cant breath l-l-ogan, c-chest h-h-urtss'' Logan sat now next to me, I sat also in my bed, to catch my breath. ''sst, it's gonna be alright.'' I lay my head on his chest. He gently rubbish my arm. ''it's gonna be alright Carlos, I'm here, I will help you'' I shaked a little bit, still panicking, the pain didn't stopped, but Logan talked relaxed to me ''I'll be with you, I'll help you, just relax its gonna be alright'' Logan's words helps me a little bit to relax, but the pain don't stopped. ''sssht carlos, tell me what's wrong'' ''I-I- cant b-b-reath, c-c-h-est'' ''shht Carlos, I'll put the lights on an than I'll help you okay?'' ''t-thanks'' that's all I could say.

I looked at the clock 5:30 in the morning. suddenly the lights went on. I looked to Logan ''C-Carlos'' he says ''Its bleeding very hard!'' ''We need to get an nurse'' ''n-no I don't want b-back to the h-hospital'' ''I'll be back, I need my aid box and Ms. Knight'' ''O-kay'' Logan came a few minutes later back. '' shit Ms. Knight isn't home, I'll help you buddy, it's gonna be alright'' I nodded weakly. Logan did some things, I didn't know actually what he was doing, I fell away after a minute. When I was awake Logan, Kendall and James looked at me. I was still in my own room. '' It's gonna be alright Carlos'' ''Thanks Logan, w-hen w-we go c-camp a-gain?'' ''CARLOS'' they looked at my, all with the your-grazy-look.

END.

So I hope you liked it, maybe a little short story, cause if I write long stories, I lost my inspiration. Haha, I let Carlos life! I can't live without him please review!

Xxx LoveCarlos.


End file.
